User talk:The Warpsmith
Welcome to the community, look forward to working with ya./:) Supahbadmarine 03:29, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Recent Events Hello. If you want to have an image appear inside the infobox, this link may be helpful. If you were not trying to achieve that, then disregard this message. --Lither My talk 12:29, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey man! I wanted to know if a group of your Angels of Sorrow would like too serve Hatia. I thought that since your guys already have the name, that maybe some could serve the Goddess of Sorrow. Just a personal opinion. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 16:32, January 2, 2012 (UTC) They could have run into this girl, who happens to be a Champion of Hatia. She moves around alot, and perhaps your guys could attempt to stop one of her raids. Since Deirdre speaks to the heart, she could possibly bring up painful memories of some of the Marines' past, and seeking to have that pain removed, they could seek out the aid of Hatia. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 22:57, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Nice. I like it. Hatia's got herself some more followers. :D Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 05:17, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I got the image of Belchrot off devient art, off the user there named Aerion-the-Faithful. I have a few on my userpage if you want to pillage them. [[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 19:21, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey mate, just letting you know that as you seem to think that your articles are being deliberately targeted by another community, I've temporarily protected the articles which have suffered vandalism. New and unregistered users, neither of which category you currently fit into, will be unable to edit them for about a week. If the problem persists I will protect them for longer, and if you have more of your articles targeted I will also temporally protect them. As I said, it will have no effect on your current editing and will be over within a week. --Lither My talk My wiki 09:38, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I banned the Troll/Vandal. If you want me to put a temporary semi-protection on the article I will do so. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 16:57, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Stubs Yo, while replying to Plauges message I saw that you wanted to get into Black Crusade. Heres a place where you can download all the Blackcrusade rulebooks (expansions and all), aswell as every other 40k RP made: https://www.mediafire.com/folder/112t0166702ba/Warhammer_40k_RPGS Orkmarine 07:16, June 14, 2014 (UTC) pdf is the best way to veiw it, apart from buying the physical copy. It should automatically use PDF, theirs a little bar on the side that shows all the chapters and stuff easily, I find it quite effeciant to navigate. Orkmarine 08:14, June 14, 2014 (UTC) oh getting in via online roleplay isn't too hard, only two real drawbacks 1st it takes time to find a lasting group, too many flimsy GM's or bitchy players who quit cuz they arn't the god emperor of man kind after the first encounter with one cultist. second is well internet, sometimes it's a bitch, othertimes it's great, i mean that both in terms of connection and people and game times. where i went to get lets say initiated was Roll20.com a online RP site which is very useful (it's what the youtube RP'er itmejp uses) but i also have friends with a ear to the ground at most times who can easily get you into games they themselves are trying to join or whatnot. me if i ever ...correction when i do get back to GM'ing it'll be for the "Only War" game type, it's got the best of all worlds in the rule sets for 40k and a experianced story roleplay GM can easily make a good true to 40K campaign. stay away from the deathwatch game, unless you like playing games where you have a 90% chance of killing a daemon prince while taking no damage. also i am a bit of a supporter of buying digital copies (got to keep fantasy flight making these and not givng the rule set to ward) and i buy my copies via drivethroughrpg.com (they have the best quality PDF's if any of the ones you ever get linked suck ass like a lot of the DND books i get linked usually do) Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 01:58, June 15, 2014 (UTC) umm the current tome of decay book (unless the new one they were writing actually came out, but i thought that was schedualed for august) does not have the warpsmith, it's more of a book for GM's to throw new baddies at the players (though this is black crusade if your not arm wrestling a titan as a level two renegade you messed your character up big time, and since this book doesn't add new titans it's worthless) so point is don't get it, wait for the new nurgle book which last i saw was end of summer and you'll get teh warpsmith. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 00:50, July 16, 2014 (UTC) and (non-rudely so please forgive me) i understand, however the expansion wasn't schedualed to come out until later this sumer when i last checked during christmas. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 01:11, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Repeatedly hurling insults at other users and you're unwillingness to adhere to the site's canon policy have earned you a One Day Ban. I recommend that you take this time to cool off and return when you are ready to cooperate. Cheers, -- ''Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 20:49, August 4, 2014 (UTC)